User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep27 (Not Starving)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Night:...guess everything worked out well for you. TK: I'll say that when you all return safely with good news. Peter: hopefully once we reach this street it will be cleared out, myself and Lloyd took out at least a hundred when we were there, barely made a dent. Patts: what if it's not? Peter: then we'd have to ditch the cars so we don't attract them, hide within the trees. TK: The cars are full and packed, it's time for you all to go. Metal: damn, Getting sort of nervous Night: don't be, we shouldn't have to be in too much danger. (A rip is heard as the man can be heard) Man 4: please, no. Man 2: sorry bout the tape, but it like my silence, Wooden. Wooden: yes m'lord. Man 4: please don't! Ple- (A stab sound is heard as the man stops talking) Man 2:...16. This Time (Screen shows a bathtub with 3 people forcefully leaning their heads over it with 3 men watching) Man 1: please, please stop. Wooden: shut up, Lord Justin shall say his orders. Justin: well we need the meat. Man 1: you're sick people! Woman 1: RTP! Justin: her first. Woman 1: what! RTP: No! (The woman's hair is grabbed by the other guard as the slit her neck open and let her bleed into the tub) Man 2: RTPette! RTP: TMC, don't look! Justin: yes, don't...Mancha! (TMC's head is grabbed as his neck is slit open and put back to bleed into the tub) RTP: No! You mother fuckers! I'll kill you all! Justin: that's all we need for now, have this man on his way. RTP: if you don't kill me now I will come back for you. Justin: good, we'll need the meat, Wooden, Mancha. Mancha: yes m'lord. Wooden: let's go! (RTP is forcefully pulled up and led to a certain direction) (Justin is left alone in the room with the corpses) Justin:...can't wait for dinner. (Justin dips his finger into some of TMC's blood and puts it in his mouth) Justin:...I can tell you'll be our main course. (Screen shows the chosen 8 driving down a road) (Screen shows Metal, Night, Patts and Noah in the same car) Night: did I mention I hate driving? Patts: yes, and we still don't care. Noah: and you aren't guilting me into driving either. Night: grr. Metal: it isn't that bad. Night: want to switch? Metal: heavens no, driving sucks. Noah: *chuckles* Night: fuck you too Metal. Noah: oh shit, what the hell? (Screen shows the cars passing dozens of body parts scattered around a the road) (Screen shows Intru, Fire, Evol and Peter in the sake car) Intru: Peter, what happened here? Peter: I didn't take this route to get near your base, this is new to me...but Jesus. Fire: I don't see anything different from this than the last year of the outbreak. Intru: they don't look like Zombified body parts, they looks somewhat human. Peter: like a group was massacred. Evol: it's best to not investigate and keep moving. Peter: looks who's finally talking. Evol:... Intru: shit, someone's in the road. Evol: just pass them. Peter: no, stop the car. Fire: they might attack us. Peter: stop the car. Intru:...alright. (Screen shows the 2 cars stopped as the approach a man in the road) (The 8 men are aiming their gun at the man) Peter: who are you? (Screen shows RTP with his hands up) RTP: please help me. Patts: I don't like this Peter. Evol: look out for his friends. RTP: I have no friends, I lost everyone I was with. Peter: what do you mean? RTP: this group, calls themselves the Buckeners, they eat people for food, they're fucking cannibals, and they just killed my sister and my son, and instead of killing me, they let me go. Metal: oh my god. RTP: please, give me a weapon or help me kill them or something. Peter: we can't put ourselves into a war with another group. Noah: we can tell you the location of a safe community, it should be about a days walk from here, but we have to drive somewhere else. RTP: I don't care about safety I care about vengeance! Peter: that's not always the best thing. RTP: they cut their necks open in front of my eyes! Peter:... RTP: I don't plan to live past it I just want a way to hurt their group. Intru:...*looks at the sky*...I think it's best if we camp here! it wouldn't be safe going any farther in the dark. Peter: he's right, maybe you should rest too, we can talk in the morning. RTP:... Metal: I'll be on w- Fire: no, I will. Metal: you sure? Fire: I'd prefer it, yes. Metal: alright, if you want. Patts: Evol, Intru, help me with the tents. Intru: on it. Evol:... (Screen shows a few hours pass as the users are asleep with Fire on watch) Fire: *looking at the body parts*...still feel nothing. (A small zip is heard followed by footsteps) Fire:... (Fire looks behind him to see RTP pointing a gun at him) Fire:... RTP: just let me leave, sorry I had to steal one of your groups guns but I'd rather die than live at this point. Fire: who said I was stopping you? RTP: you...aren't? Fire: why would I...you're only our enemy now. RTP: what do you- (Fire swiftly hits the gun out of RTPs hand and stabs him in the stomach with a knife) RTP: Oo-n- (As the gun lands on the ground it fires a shot) Night: shit! Peter: Fire? (Fire takes the knife out of RTPs stomach and stabs him in the throat) Fire: join your fucking family! (The group starts to exit their tents) (Fire takes the knife out of RTPs throat and continues to stab his neck) Metal: Fire! Peter: stop! Noah: what're you- (Fire takes the knife out one more time and puts it in RTPs head) Fire:... Noah: Fire! What the fuck! Peter: why'd you kill him! Fire: he was stealing from us, he was our enemy. Noah: that isn't a reason to kill him! Metal: you...you ripped him apart. Patts: he was trying to steal from us but...the way you killed him...it makes me sick. Evol:... Intru: what do we do now? The gunshot had to attract anything for miles. Metal: including those cannibals. Peter: shit. Night:...I have an idea, we'll deal with Fire later. Fire:... (Screen shows Zombies eating RTPs body which was moved to the middle of the road) (A car drives up the road and stops at the body) (The car doors open to show Justin, Wooden and 2 other men get out) Justin: how'd I know it was RTP. Wooden: I'm surprised he found a weapon. (The Zombies eating RTP notice them as they're shot in the head by the guards) Man 1: we can't take the body, it's been infected. Justin: I'm aware, MSV, but I need you to add to the road. MSV: it looks like he's already been added. Man 2: don't question lord Justin. Wooden: listen to Froggy once in a while, MSV. MSV: neither of you give me orders. Justin: but I do. MSV: pfft. Justin: are you questioning me? MSV: with all do respect "m'lord" I still feel we need more people and half the ones we're killing rot, you don't put any in jail or see if they'd join us. Wooden: we have enough food for everybody, more people means for mouths to feed. MSV: we have the fucking food for it, I'm fine with killing people to help myself but God didn't want us to do it for nothing, he wants us to do it to help ourselves. Justin: I see. MSV: whatever, I know what means the conversation is over, Froggy, help me c- (MSV is cut off by being shot in the head by Justin) Justin:... Wooden: I'll collect the body. Justin: no, let it go to waste, it's what he'd of wanted. Froggy: heh, I agree. Wooden: yes m'lord. Justin: leave both the bodies, we don't need to add to this road yet I just wish I could've told RTP how good his family tasted. Wooden: guess I'm driving now, let's g- (Wooden turns around to see Night and Evol pointing their guns at him) Wooden:...shit. Justin: what is it? *sees Evol and Night*... Froggy: we out number you. Night: no you don't. (The rest of the group walks out of the Forrest) Justin:...what is this? Peter: you killed this mans family which led to his death. Noah: *looks at MSV* I can never trust someone who'd kill someone in their own group so quickly. Justin: my question hasn't been answered. Patts: you don't ask the questions! Justin: I want to know what your plan with us is. Peter: how many prisoners do you have in your camp? Wooden: fuck off! Justin: shut it, we currently have 6 offerings. Night: offerings? Justin: God has spoken to me directly, help ourselves and sacrifice others. Night: these people do not offer themselves. Justin: God leads them to us, he helps us. Peter: I've heard enough, Night, please watch over these 3 for the night, make sure they don't go anywhere. Night: got it. Peter: we have a few more hours until sunrise, everyone rest until then. Noah: should we rest with them here? Night: *aims his gun at the 3* don't worry, we'll be fine. Patts: *takes Justin's gun* these will become useful. Justin:... (Screen shows the sky an hour away from sunrise) (Night is still aiming his gun at the 3) Night:... Froggy:...*looks at Justin* Justin:...*looks at Wooden* Wooden:...Night is it? Night: I'm a good shot, don't do anything stupid. Wooden: we wouldn't dream of it. Night: uh-huh, yeah. Justin: so what happened to your girlfriend? Night: *looks surprised* Justin: just by the way you act, I can tell you lost a love one, not family, but someone you truly cared for, now you barely trust anyone, so you must've lost them. Night: shut the fuck up! Justin: she must've died to another human too, and you couldn't do anything about it. Night: I'm fucking warning you! Justin: a slow, painful, unimaginable death, and you saw it first hand, didn't you? Night: that's fucking it. (Night takes out his knife and goes towards the 3) Night: I'll fucking kill you the same way! Justin: now! (When Night gets close enough to the group Froggy and Wooden bring him to the ground) Night: ahg! Wooden: I got his gun. Froggy: *puts the knife against Nights neck* what now? Justin: kill him, then one by one the rest. Froggy: yes m'lo- (Froggy is cut off by being shot in the head from a distance) Wooden: *looks back* Froggy?! Shit, wh- (Wooden looks in front of him to see Fire as he sticks a knife in Woodens throat) Wooden: a-ah-ack. Fire:... (Other users start to exit the tents with their guns as Fire approaches Justin) Noah: Night?! Justin: wa-wait now, you don't want to do this. Fire: oh, but I do. Noah: Fire?! (Fire dashes towards Justin) Metal: Fire wait! Peter: we still need him! (Fire slices Justin's throat open and let's him fall) Peter: no! Justin: n-ah-o (Justin grabs his own neck as he falls to his knees) Fire:... (Justin's body falls as he is motionless) (Screen shows fire holding the bloody knife and looking at it) Fire:... (Fire then smiles as the screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Peter: we needed him alive! Fire: once he attacked Night he needed to be dead. Peter: we don't know where his base is, we can't save anyone if we can't find it. Metal: where's Fire? Peter:...in his tent, he isn't allowed out. Night: make him walk back. Patts: what of he kills the people of Ministry? Noah: he wouldn't do that...would he? Noah: you...I remember you...why are you doing this? Category:Blog posts